Lifespan is a complex trait, influenced by many interacting polymorphic alleles and environmental factors that may accelerate or delay aging, reduce or increase disease risk and/or promote extended lifespan. Thus, assessing the role of genetic variation in aging requires an experimental strategy capable of modeling the genetic and biological complexity of human populations while allowing for efficient identification and validation of candidate genes. With this proposal, the JAX NSC seeks support to further develop and disseminate the next generation of genetic, statistical and information resources necessary to enable a systems-wide approach to understanding healthy aging. The JAX NSC has transformed aging research at JAX, providing central resources to support our investigators that have resulted in 38 peer-reviewed publications and several active grants in the last funding period. The Center has developed nascent regional and national resources for aging research, including genetic maps, novel statistical methods and aging mouse resources and tissues that support our numerous collaborations and external researchers. All JAX NSC data are publicly disseminated on the Mouse Phenome Database and the JAX NSC website, thus ensuring that the resources generated and expertise acquired through the Center are readily available to the aging research community. In this renewal, we will advance toward our goal by providing next-generation resources and support to aging investigators while leveraging JAX's unparalleled expertise in the large-scale identification and functional validation of complex polygenic traits i mice. Our Specific Aims are to: 1) Increase the diversity of mouse resources available for aging research, including a new large-scale intervention study to investigate gene-diet interactions in genetically diverse mouse populations; 2) Strengthen statistical tools and support available to the aging community; 3) Expand the use of genetic approaches to translational research in aging, namely through a robust screening pipeline for candidate human aging genes; 4) Expand the research focus on aging, healthspan and age-related diseases at JAX through a robust Research Development Core; and 5) Provide effective Center administration and enhance the utility of JAX NSC resources throughout the aging community. The Center will be led by a highly experienced team of Principal Investigators and Core Leaders who, together with JAX NSC members and with oversight from an External Advisory Board, will provide effective management to facilitate the goals and objectives of the Center. The Center will also leverage the unparalleled institutional resources, facilities and expertise of The Jackson Laboratory, a globally renowned institution for mouse genetics research, to enhance its goals and the utility of the resources it generates for the aging research community.